I Know How He Feels
by Rebanut
Summary: The gang is invited to Bobby's annual football party when an unexpected guest shows her face...


**I Know How He Feels**

This snip it was inspired by my favorite singer's song of the same title. No copywrite infringement is intended. I love this song, and was listening to it on the way home tonight and this is what popped in my head.

It was once again that time of year. The time of year when the leaves changed and the air turned cooler. It was also the time of year when Bobby had everyone over to his house for his annual football party. Bobby pulled his 56" plasma curved screen, HD TV out onto this covered deck. The grill was set up for steaks and burgers. The smoker was working on ribs and chicken. The bar was stocked and music playing. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky and temperatures were hovering in the high fifties. A cool breeze rustled the browning leaves in the trees that over hung into Bobby's back yard.

Bobby's guests began to arrive, bringing a dish to share. There were salads, appetizers and desserts.

Sue and Lucy arrived with an array of goodies. Tara, D, Myles all arrived one after another, dates and family in tow. The games started at one, food was started right after. Laughter filled the back yard as well as the luscious smell of homemade barbeque smoked ribs. The scent wafted into the neighbor's yard, enticing them to come over and join in the fun. Volleyball and badminton nets were set up, the horse shoe pit readied and ring toss prepared.

The sound was muted on the television and the music turned up loud. Everyone danced every funky dance they could think of. The sight of Myles doing the Macarena was hysterical causing the ladies to break into a giggling fit. The sun was completely set and barn fire started. The music turned slow, and Jack pulled Sue out onto the dance floor, pulling her close.

They talked and laughed, enjoying their closeness.

A rented town car pulled up in front of Bobby's house. The driver was a tall brunette. She checked her makeup in the mirror one last time before climbing out and walking toward the side entrance to where the music and smell of fire were coming from. As she walked her heels clicked on the cement side walk. She straightened her dress, and opened the side gate. As she began to take a step in, she stopped dead in her tracks. She saw him with _her_.

"Her?" She thought. "How… why?" She began speaking softly out loud in disbelief. She froze mid-step as she watched him twirl her around, and pull her back into his embrace.

Jack swung Sue around, taking her into his arms, holding her close. He leaned in and nuzzled her neck. He looked happy. The music died down, but Jack didn't seem to notice. He kept Sue on the dance floor, enticing her into dance after dance, holding her close. His hands moved lower on her back, his lips grazed the side of her head.

Jealously swelled from within Ally's heart. Tears filled her eyes as she watched them sway close, snuggling to her. Regret washed over her while she watched her former lover with his new love. They swayed to the beat of the music. Their love obvious to everyone, except maybe themselves. The pang of jealousy, contempt and anger she felt deep within her heart reminded her of what a fool she had been. She once had Jack Hudson as her own. They were destined to be together, to be one. Her own narrow minded, tunnel vision course was all she could see. They'd drifted apart when he became an agent with the FBI, but the last few times she'd been with him, he hadn't been with her. Their last visit he was distant. She'd hoped after putting her life on hold to come be with him, and nurse him back to health after his heart attack, they'd get back into their old routine. She believed they'd be one again. She hadn't seen the woman in his arms now.

She's met his blond woman before. She knew who she was, but Ally couldn't understand what it was that Sue Thomas had, that she didn't, that had won Jack Hudson's heart.

Ally quickly ducked behind the fence and wiped her eyes. She took a couple deep breaths trying to control her emotions. She turned away from the gate opening to head back to her car when she came face to face with the woman who had turned her heart green. Sue Thomas stood in the middle of the brick walk way.

"Ally?" Sue called as Ally turned to make her way to the car.

"Hi. Sue, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. What are you doing out here?" Sue asked. "Does Jack know you're here?"

"Uhh, no. I was just in the area, and I know Bobby usually has his party this weekend… you know, just thought I'd drop by." She said flimsily.

"Well, why don't you come on back? There's lots of food left. And, I'm sure Jack and everyone would love to see you." Sue said trying to make her feel welcome.

"Uhh, no… I… I…" she stuttered trying to make up an excuse. The look on Sue's face told Ally that she didn't believe a word. "Listen, Sue. I hope you know what you have. I hope you realize what a great catch Jack is." She turned away from Sue and began to walk away.

"Ally… what?" She asked looking confused.

"Listen. I saw the way he looks at you, the way he was holding you… I know how he feels Sue. I know what it's like to hold him, kiss him, love him, and have him love me." She said catty at first, but then more gentle and caring. "If you love him as much as he loves you… don't let him go." She turned and walked to her car. Sue turned to see her wiping her cheeks as she drove away. Sue stood there a long moment, dumbfounded. Just then, Lucy strolled from behind the fence.

"Sue?" She walked closer to her best friend. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah."

"Who were you talking to?"

"Ally."

"Ally? Ally, Ally? Lucy repeated. Sue nodded. "What did she want?"

"I think she was hoping to see Jack."

"They why didn't she stay?" Sue shrugged. "What did she say?"

"She told me not to let him go." Lucy's head whipped around.

"She said what?"

"Come on, let me grab that CD out of the car." Sue said, trying to decipher what Ally had said to her. Lucy didn't want to let the conversation go.

Lucy walked through the gate first. Sue looked down the road in the general direction Ally's car had driven, then continued back to the party.

As they made their way through the fence Lucy caught Jack's stare. His eyes were glued to Sue and there was a twinkle in his eye.

"Luce? What do you think Ally meant?"

"I think she meant what she said." Lucy commented watching as neither took their eyes off one another.


End file.
